The Unknown Davis
by Brookegirl36
Summary: What if Brooke lived in Tree Hill at her apartment. Her parents die and she finds something out that's going to change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

So I wrote this story ages ago and decided now that I found my password to my old account that I Was going to delete and rewrite the store. Not rewrite is as much as just edit how some of it was written

Summary: What if Brooke lived in Tree Hill at her apartment. Her parents die and she finds something out that's going to change her life forever.

It had been a few days since Brooke got the phone call that no child ever wanted to receive that would change her life forever. Her Uncle had called her to let her know that her parents were killed in a car accident, and today she was on a flight to California for her parent's funeral. Brooke got off the airplane and met her cousin Kyle.

"Hey Brooke" He said giving her a small smile

"Hi Kyle" Brooke said still upset about everything

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened" Kyle said bringing her in for a hug

"Thank you" She said returning his hug.

They walked outside and drove to Kyle's parents house. Brooke settled into their guest bedroom and laid on the bed. She thought she was a bad person because she really hasn't cried or anything. Truthfully she didn't feel like much of anything had happened. Her parents were always gone so it really just felt like any other day. Brooke hadn't seen her mom in almost a year and her dad she had seen a few times, but she still hadn't seen him in months. Even when they lived in Tree Hill they were barely around. Once they sold their house in Tree Hill Brooke started to rent an apartment because she didn't want to leave everything behind and if she had moved to California then she would just be left alone and truly be alone there. At least in Tree Hill she had some friends. Brooke turned on the TV to find something to make noise. As she laid there her phone started going off. She looked over and saw "Lucas" come across the screen. She ignored it, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now or anyone really. She hadn't told anyone what happened or that she would be leaving for a few days. He may have been her boyfriend, but she didn't care. After ignoring three phone calls from Lucas, Four from Peyton, and two from Rachel Brooke just shut her phone off. She was starting to get hungry so she figured she would go find some food. She walked up the street and found a little café like place very similar to Karen's. Karen. The only person who actually knew where Brooke was and what was going on. She was like a mother to Brooke. She knew she could trust Karen, and that she wouldn't step on Brooke's toes or tell anyone. Karen actually wanted to come out with Brooke, but Brooke told her she would be okay and that she didn't need to. Afterall Brooke would be back in Tree Hill in a few short days. As Brooke was eating her phone started going off. She turned it back on just incase her aunt needed her. She was going to ignore it, but she noticed it was Karen.

"Hi Karen" Brooke said softly

"Hey Hun, how are you doing? Did you make it there safely?" Karen said with all the concern in the world in her voice.

"I'm ok. I'm just eating dinner at this little cafe. It reminds me of home." Brooke said with a little smile

"Oh really?" Karen said curiously

"Yeah, but your food is 10 times better" Brooke said with a laugh

"Well thanks for the compliment! I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you made it safe I won't keep you hun" Karen said

"I did thank you as always Karen. I don't know what I would do without you." Brooke said with a smile

"Anytime sweetheart. Call me if you need anything" Karen said

"I will, I promise" Brooke said as she hung up.

As she hung up the phone someone walked up behind her.

"Brooke Davis"

She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Haley Scott, or I mean Haley James right? Since you up and left your husband. What are you doing here?" Brooke said with annoyance in her voice

"Ouch that one hurt. I didn't leave my husband were still married. I'm on tour, and this was our next stop. What about you? You're pretty far from Tree Hill." Haley said ignoring the shade Brooke was throwing at her.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but I'm here on family matters."

"Look Brooke I never did anything to you, you don't need to act like this"

"Like what exactly Haley? Mad? I'm not supposed to be mad you left all of us? When you left Nathan he fell apart. You left your husband for another guy and a tour."

"Now you're on Nathans side?" Haley asked surprised.

"Hunny, I've always been on Nathans side. He's been my friend a lot longer than you and its going to stay that way. He would never do what you did to a friend" with that Brooke paid and left. Brooke just wanted to go back to her aunts she always thought about what she would say if there came a time that she ran into Haley, but she never thought that time was going to be now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning came to fast for Brooke. She got up and got ready for the day like every other day, but today wasn't every other day. Today was the day she would have to lay her parents to rest. Something she never hoped she would have to do in High School. It was about 9am when her Aunt knocked on her bedroom door, and told her it was time to go. They went to the funeral and then to her Aunt Savannahs house. After a couple hours Brooke couldn't handle being there and around all the people anymore. Kyle brought her back to his parent's house. She went to bed early. One more day in California was all she had to stay around for. Enough to take care of her parents assets. She was starting to fall asleep when her phone rang. She was so out of it that she didn't even think before she answered it.

"Hello" she said tiredly

"Brooke, it's Nate" She heard through the phone which caused her to sit up. She could hear the difference in Nathans voice

"Oh…Hey Nate" Brooke said not sure why Nathan would be calling her.

"I was just wondering where you've been. You weren't in school or anything and no one seems to know where you are." he asked with concern

"I'm just out of town is all" Brooke said.

"Brooke it's just me and I'm alone. You can tell me. Please" Nathan said showing even more concern in his voice, which honestly caught Brooke off guard because she'd never really seen this side of Nathan before.

"I'm in California. I had a family emergency and had to come out here" Brooke said still being vague

"Brooke what happened?" He asked

"My parents were killed in a car accident the other day" Brooke said quietly.

"Oh Brooke, I'm sorry" Nathan said not sure what to say because this wasn't what he was expecting.

"It's ok right? I mean they were never really around, so this really shouldn't be any different for me." she had some tears go down her cheeks

"Brooke I understand that, but they are still your parents they may not have been there much but they still loved you. It's okay for it to not be okay."

"Thanks Nathan, I really appreciate that" Brooke said. For the first time the feelings of what happened were starting to hit her.

"Brooke it's the least I can do. You were there most for me when Haley left" Nathan said remembering all the times Brooke picked him up and put him back together when no one else was around.

"Speaking of Haley, I actually ran into her last night when I was getting dinner" Brooke said and she tried to hide the shade in her voice, but she couldn't.

"Really?" Nathan asked a little curious.

"Yeah, she asked me why I was out here and I just told her it was for some family stuff and it really wasn't any of her business"

"Did she say anything?"

"She asked me why I was acting the way I was, and I told her that I was mad. Mad that she left everyone and her husband to go on tour with another guy. And she honestly didn't like that response. She was mad that I was taking your side. But Nathan you're my friend and you always have been." Brooke said giving a small smile over the phone

"Thanks Brooke. That means a lot, really. You're a great friend."

"So are you Nathan. I really appreciate you calling and checking on me" Brooke said

"Anytime B. When are you coming home?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I should be back in a couple days"

"Well make sure you let me know when, and if you need anything"

"I will, but Nate…" Brooke said cautiously

"Don't worry B my lips are sealed"

"Thank you Nathan" They hung up and Brooke fell back asleep

"Who was that" Lucas asked walking into Nathans Bedroom

"Tim" Nathan said

"Oh, have you heard anything from Brooke" Lucas said

"nah man, you still haven't?" Nathan said keeping Brookes promise

"No, my mom said she's fine and not to worry though."

"I'm sure your mom's right, she's fine and you shouldn't worry"

"I hope your right" Lucas said walking out of the room


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Brooke went back over to her Aunt Savannah's to go over her parents will.

"Hello Miss. Davis, I'm your parents lawyer Jason Fletcher" He said shaking Brookes had and giving a small smile

"Hell Mr. Fletcher. Nice to meet you" Brooke returned.

"I'm sorry to be meeting you under these circumstances, but let's get started" He said walking to the kitchen table and Brooke followed. "So Brooke, you'll be getting the house in Tree Hill, the cars, half the Davis fortune, and the guardianship of your sister…" Before he could say more Brooke cut him off

"I don't have a sister" Brooke said confused.

"Scarlett Rose Davis, she's two months old" The lawyer continued

"I don't know what you're talking about" Brooke said extremely confused now

"Brooke your parents never told you they were having another baby? Her Aunt Savannah asked

"They what? No why would they do that they didn't even want me. I haven't seen my mom in almost a year and my dad in months" Brooke said frustrated.

"I'm sorry Brooke I didn't know you didn't know" Her Aunt Savannah said placing her hand on Brookes shoulders

"Me either, But how am I supposed to raise her I'm still in high school. How is it even possible?" Brooke said

"Well you're 18 Brooke so by law you can" the lawyer said

"If you stay here Brooke.." Her aunt started but Brooke cut her off

"No. Literally everything I have is in Tree Hill. That is home to me, and it will be the same for her" Brooke said with confidence. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but what she did know was she would give her sister a better life than she ever had.

"As for Scarlett, she gets have of the Davis fortune, and the home in California" Jason finished.

"Thank you. But I am supposed to be going back home tomorrow, can I take her with me?" Brooke asked

"Yes of course" Jason said. He left and it left Brooke with her Aunts.

"So she's only two months old? What do I do with a two month old? I've never been around a baby" Brooke asked

"We're here for you hunny, with any questions you might have. We are so sorry we didn't tell you about her. We were wondering why you hadn't asked about her or to see her. Your mom said you knew." Savannah replied

"I had no idea. They never wanted me. I don't know why they would have another baby. But I guess I will never get those answers now." Brooke said completely confused.

"I know I'm sorry" Her aunt said

"When's her birthday?" Brooke asked

"January 1st"

"The day after mine. Where is she?" Brooke said wondering why the whole time she's been here she hadn't seen her

"Shes at your parent's house. She's been taking care of her for now." Her other Aunt Isabel said

"Can we go see her?" Brooke asked not wanting to waste any more time.

"Of course" They both said

The ride over to her parents house was quiet. Brooke was taking in all the things from the last few days. They pulled up to a big tan house that was totally opposite of their family home in Tree Hill. Brooke got out and took a minute. They walked up to the front door and inside the house. Brooke looked around and it looked lived in. Something there house in Tree Hill never looked like. They walked through the house and they heard Brooke's cousin Ashley talking to her husband Jonathan.

"Hey Brooke" Ashley said

"Hey" Brooke said quietly.

"Where's Scarlett?" Her Aunt Savannah asked

"She's upstairs taking a nap" Jonathan replied

"Okay, well we have come across a problem of Brooke had no idea Scarlett existed" Savannah said and Ashley and Jonathan were surprised.

"What do you mean she didn't know?" Ashley said

"Simply that, my parents never told me" Brooke said

"Also, Brooke is planning on still going home tomorrow so we will need to get some of her things packed and other things I want to just ship to Brooke. It would be easier." Savannah said

"That's no problem" Ashley said.

"Okay well, we will leave you here for a little while and you can figure things out. I have to run home, but I'll be back for you later" her aunt Isabel said as she started out the door.

"Scarlett's room is up the stairs and to the left" Ashley said to Brooke

Brooke stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and headed up the stairs and she slowly walked down the hall. She made it to the partially open door. She looked inside and saw a room painted in pink with white furniture. She walked over to the crib slowly and looked inside. She saw a beautiful baby with dark brown hair. She looked just like Brooke had when she was a baby. Brooke just stood there watching her sleep and taking in how peaceful she looked. She started to fuss so Brooke picked her up.

"It couldn't be too hard right, I mean Jake managed to do it" She said to herself

Brooke had picked her up like she had watched Jake do with Jenny many times. As soon as Brooke had picked her up she stopped fussing. She just looked around the room and at Brooke. She had their fathers crystal Blue eyes, which made Brooke jealous. She had always wanted them. As they stood there Brooke looked around the room, and she saw a box that had clothes written on it so she opened it. Inside were some of Scarlett's clothes. After a little while Brooke brought her downstairs and they sat on the couch. Brooke was just watching her as she fell asleep. Ashley walked into the room/

"How are you doing Brooke?" Ashley asked

"I'm okay, but I do have a question" Brooke said

"What's that?"

"How do I make a bottle" Brooke said with a little laugh

"Right!" Ashley laughed "That would be a little important. It's really simple it's just one scoop of powder for ever two ounces of water"

"Oh okay. I should be able to remember that" Brooke said looking down at Scarlett.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came quick before Brooke knew it the two were on their way back to Tree Hill. Their Home. Brooke decided they would stay in the apartment that Brooke had made into her home. It was a two bedroom, but for now she thought until they got used to things Scarlett would stay in her room. A few hours later they were at the Tree Hill Airport. Brooke arrived home and brought a sleeping Scarlett inside. Brooke set her down inside the house and ran down to check her mail. When she came back up she decided to start unpacking things and making room for Scarlett. It was a Wednesday night, but she decided she wasn't going to school for the next few days. She really needed some time to figure out how she was going to handle everything. She had called Karen when she got home to let her know that she was home and to let her know about Scarlett. She needed to tell someone, and Karen was the best person for her to tell. She was a mom after all.

Brooke laid down with Scarlett around 9, and Brooke just stared at her. Brooke just played with her hair and just thought about how much her life had changed. Even though she was new to this, she really didn't mind finally having someone to go through life with. Scarlett would give Brooke a smirk here and there, and she already had Brooke's dimples. The next few nights were the same Scarlett would get up every couple hours, but never at the same time. Everyone was still blowing up Brooke's phone, but there was still only one other person besides Karen that Brooke was answering for. It was late, but she still answered.

"Hey Nate" Brooke said

"Hey Brooke, are you back yet?" Nathan asked concerned

"Yeah I am, I've just had a few things to take care of that's all"

"Everyone's been pretty worried about you"

"I know. Just a lot happened while I was in California" Brooke said not sure if she should tell Nathan about Scarlett yet.

"Is everything okay B?" he asked hearing the hesitation in her voice

"Yeah It's fine" Brooke said

"Okay if you say so" Nathan said not believing Brooke

"Did you win your game?" Brooke asked trying to change the subject

"Well since my head wasn't really in the game…" Nathan started

"Why wasn't your head in the game? Was it that bad?" Brooke said

"42-65"

"I'm sorry Nate"

"It's okay, next time just call" Nathan said and in that moment Brooke realized he cared. Someone actually cared about her.

"I will" Scarlett started to squirm so Brooke let Nathan go before he heard anything "Hey Nate, I have to go but I'll talk to you later"

Brooke hung up her phone and checked on Scarlett. The next day Brooke was washing dishes while Scarlett took a nap and someone knocked on the door. She hurried over to open it before whoever it was woke Scarlett up. She opened the door and came face to face with Lucas. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her so he couldn't see inside.

"Brooke you're home? Where have you been? How are you? Lucas asked

"Yeah I just had to go to California for some family stuff" Brooke said

"And you couldn't have just told me that? Instead you ignored me and everyone for a week and a half?" Lucas said frustrated

"Look I'm sorry okay" Brooke said

"No it's not okay. You're my girlfriend. You never spend any time with me anymore or talk to me" Lucas said

"I'm sorry I've just been busy" Brooke said

"But yet you have enough time to answer my brothers phone calls?" Lucas said even more annoyed

"What are you talking about?" Brooke said confused

"I know he called you last night, and a few nights ago" Lucas said

"How do you know that? Brooke asked

"I checked his phone because he's been acting weird"

"What makes you think I answered him either?" Brooke asked

"Cmon Brooke, I'm not stupid. You're more interested in my brother than me"

"So not True Lucas" Brooke said getting frustrated this was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now.

"Okay, then why won't you let me inside?" He asked

"Because my house is a mess right now" Brooke said not sure what to say

"Whatever Brooke" Lucas said walking away

"Why don't you just go be with Peyton like I'm sure you were the whole time I was gone" Brooke said annoyed. Lucas always acted like Brooke didn't know about him and Peyton.

"What are you talking about Brooke" Lucas said walking back towards Brooke

"Look I'm not stupid Luke. I know you guys have been hooking up"

"Brooke…."

Before Lucas could finish Brooke cut in

"No Lucas, We're done. I've tried to say oh it will stop or they're done, but it's been five months Luke. We've only been going out for seven. I just can't I have too many other things to worry about in my life right now than a cheating boyfriend" Brooke said

"So we're over? Lucas asked

"Yes" Brooke said as she went inside and closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She could hear Lucas walk away. She locked the door and went to check on Scarlett who was still asleep. She decided to wait on putting more of Scarlett's things together and decided to start dinner. When Scarlett woke up she put her in her swing and they watched some TV. They went to sleep early, which was starting to be a new thing for Brooke. She had been pretty tired lately, but it was getting easier. Tomorrow was Monday and everyone would be at school. School. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do about that. She could drop out and get her G.E.D, but at the same time she still didn't want to do that. She would figure it out in time. Now she was just going to focus on Scarlett. Brooke was feeding Scarlett when someone knocked on the door. She set her down in her swing and went to answer the door. She saw that it was Lucas and stepped outside closing the door behind her again.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want Lucas" She asked trying to sound less annoyed than she really was

"Brooke I just want to talk"

"No. We're done. I don't want to nor do I need to talk to you… You need to leave"

"Brooke this isn't fair" Lucas moved closer

"Leave Lucas" She said going inside and closing the door behind her once again. She went to grab Scarlett, but she was asleep. She heard another knock on the door and got frustrated. She went to answer it

"Lucas I told you to lea…"She stopped when she noticed it wasn't Lucas standing there.

"Nice to see you too B" Nathan said as Brooke swung the door open

"Nathan, what are you doing here? Brooke asked surprised.

"Can I come in?" Nathan asked

"No, it's nice out let's talk out here" She said stepping all the way onto the porch.

"What's wrong with inside?" Nathan said confused

"My place is just messy that's all" Brooke said

"Cmon Brooke whats up? You broke up with Lucas, you haven't been to school, and if I could guess I would say you're hiding something"

"Nate you should really go. I have to go take care of some stuff" Brooke said as she turned back towards the apartment and went inside and closed the door and locked it behind her. Nathan tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn't turn

"cmon B don't do this, just let me in"

Brooke stood against the door just listening

"Fine. I'm going to sit out here until you open the door" Nathan said resting his head against the door and then sat down. Brooke looked out the window, and there was Nathan just sitting there waiting. She heard Scarlett in the back room so she went to see her.

"hey baby girl that was a quick nap" Brooke said smiling at her sister. She liked having Scarlett around, she kept her company. She changed her diaper and laid with her on the bed for a little while when she heard the rain start coming down. She laid there until Scarlett fell asleep. She walked out to the living room and looked out the window again, and there he was still sitting there waiting. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"I have to tell someone else besides Karen right? Why not Nathan? He's been there more than anyone" She thought to herself as she walked out to the door. She unlocked it and opened it up and Nathan just looked at her. She tossed him the towel and held the door open.

"Are you coming or what?" Brooke asked giving him a smirk

Nathan just gave her a smile and went inside. Brooke walked in behind him and locked the door as Nathan dried himself off.

"so what are you still doing here?" Brooke asked curiously

"Because Brooke. You're going through a lot right now, and I'm sure you need someone but you don't want to let anyone in. You're me when Haley left, and I needed someone. I want to help you" Nathan said with sincere concern.

"You want to help? No matter how big it was?" Brooke said knowing this was something large

"No matter how big B. You're one of my best friends. You were here for me I will be here for you" Nathan said as he gave Brooke a hug. She took the hug and then took his hand and pulled him towards her room, but stopped right outside it.

"Okay so this is a lot to take in, but please don't tell anyone" Brooke said looking at Nathan

"Umm Okay" Nathan said confused.

Brooked opened the door and they walked in. Nathan saw Scarlett laying on the bed and just stared at her.

"Is she yours?" Nathan said confused

"No Nathan, this is my little sister Scarlett" Brooke said with a smiled

He just stood there watching her until she started to stir. Brooke picked her up and sat down on the bed.

"So she lives here?" Nathan said sitting next to Brooke

"Yeah, My parents left me as her guardian until she is 18" Brooke said

"B you're barely 18" Nathan said looking at Brooke

"I know" Brooke said quietly.

"Does anyone else know?" Nathan asked

"Only you and Karen. I'm not ready to tell everyone yet" Brooke said

"I understand. How come you never said you had a sister?" Nathan asked confused

"Because I honestly didn't know"

"Your parents didn't tell you?" Nathan asked

"No" she said

"Well she takes after her big sister. She's beautiful" Nathan said looking down at Scarlett." Nathan said giving them a smile

"Thanks Nate" Brooke returned his smile

"How old is she? She's so little" Nathan asked

"She's two months she looks just like you, but with blue eyes"

"yeah she gets those from our dad"

"how old is she?"

"Two months"

"You're really going to do this B?"

"Yes. I want to give her a real family. Something I never had"

"Well come see Uncle Nathan" He said taking her from Brooke

Brooke just smiled.

"She has your dimples too" Nathan said looking at Scarlett

"Every Davis does, you're not a Davis without them"

"I see that now" They both laughed

"Do you think you could handle walking with her?" Brooke said as she stood up

"I'm not that stupid Brooke" Nathan said laughing

"Well I mean I was afraid to when I first held her" Brooke said as they walked out into the living room.

"What's all these boxes?" Nathan asked

"Everything for her. The crib, changing table, dresser. Things I need to put together" Brooke said

"I can help you if you want B"

"You don't have to do that Nate" Brooke said

"No I want to B. You can't do all this alone" Nathan said sitting on the couch with Scarlett

"Thanks Nate" Brooke said giving a little smile.

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Nathan asked

"No. I haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping yet, so I was going to figure something out" Brooke said

"I can get pizza" Nathan said

"Sure that sounds good. I have some money in my purse" Brooke said moving towards her purse

"I can pay. I'm not that cheap" Nathan laughed

"I didn't say you were, but I figured I would since you're at my house" Brooke said

"I'll be right back, do you guys need anything else while I'm out?" Nathan asked

"No thank you" Brooke said ask Nathan walked out

Brooke put Scarlett in some pajamas and got in shorts and a tank top. Brooke was on the couch feeding Scarlett when Nathan walked back in.

"Hey I'm back" Nathan said

"I'm just going to go lay her in bed, I'll be right out" Brooke said getting up

"wait let me see her first" Nathan said taking Scarlett. He said goodnight and gave her a kiss on her chubby cheeks. Brooke brought her into the room and put her to bed. She walked back out to Nathan who was getting them plates. They sat down on the couch together.

"So what are you going to do about Luke?" Nathan asked

"Nothing we're done" Brooke said

"I get that, but why exactly?" Nathan said curiously

"Because I haven't really been into him, he says he loves me, but I can't say it back. That could partially be because he's been hooking up with Peyton our whole relationship. He just thought I didn't know, but I did. I just kept trying to convince myself it would stop, but they didn't." Brooke said

"I can't believe how stupid his is" Nathan said

"It's okay, now I have Scarlett to worry about. I've been wanting to end it with him, but I finally got enough courage to do it that's all." Brooke said

"You're better off without him" Nathan said as they finished eating.

"What do you want me to put together first?" Nathan said looking at the boxes of things.

"Umm the crib I guess" Brooke said looking around

"Are you going to put all this into your room?" Nathan asked

"For now I think so. I want to paint the other room and everything for her. My parents left me their house here, but I don't want to stay there. This place just feels like home more than that house ever did"

"I understand what your're saying" Nathan said grabbing the crib box

They started to put the crib together when the TV had an emergency alert. They said the storm was supposed to be getting a lot worse within the next hour and they should stay where they were with no unnecessary travel.

"You should get home before it gets too bad out there Nate. I can finish this" Brooke said

"I'm not going to leave you two here alone B" Nathan said looking at her

"We'll be okay. You know your mom will be worried if you don't make it home"

"Okay, but call me if you need literally anything B" Nathan said giving her a hug and walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan headed home. He didn't want to, but Brooke insisted. Once he got home his parents and Lucas were there.

"oh, Nathan I was worried. Where were you?" his mom asked in a worried tone

"I was at a friends"

Nathan headed home, he didn't want to but Brooke insisted Once he got home his parents and Lucas were there.

"Oh Nathan I was so worried about you when you didn't answer your phone. Where were you?" his mom asked in complete worry.

"I was just at a friend's and came home when that notification went across the TV" Nathan said going up to his room. About twenty minutes later the power went out. He grabbed some clothes, flashlights, batteries, and food in a bag and headed out the door.

"Where do you think you're going Nathan? It's storming" Dan asked

"A friends" Nathan said

"No unnecessary travel" Lucas said looking at his brother

"Well this is necessary." Nathan said as he walked out the door.

He got into his car and drove. There was a big bang of thunder and the rain started to come down harder. When he got to Brooke's he ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. He could hear Scarlett screaming. He turned the knob and it was unlocked. He walked into the dark apartment.

"Brooke…?" Nathan called out

"In here Nate" Brooke said sounding relieved.

Nathan walked back to Brooke's room where she was holding a screaming Scarlett.

"Hey B" He said as he walked in

"What are you doing back?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well the storm is getting worse, the power is out, and you two shouldn't be alone. Plus if I know Brooke Davis right, you own zero flashlight" Nathan said holding up his bag

"You know me to well Scott" Brooke said giving him a little laugh.

"Whats wrong with Scarlett?" Nathan asked

"The last big thing of thunder work her up and scared her. I've been trying everything, but she won't stop crying" Brooke said

"Let me see her" Nathan said taking her from Brooke. As soon as she was in Nathan's arms she stopped.

"What do you know" Brooke said sounding relieved

"She must like me" Nathan said holding her close

"Or maybe she just feels safe with you" Brooke said thinking of how safe she herself felt while Nathan was around

"I'm sure she feels safe with you B" Nathan said trying to reassure Brooke.

"Yeah, but I was worried because I couldn't find anything and she probably sensed it" Brooke said

"Yeah, but now Uncle Nate is here and he brought everything with him"

"You're a lifesaver" Brooke said

"I know" Nathan said with a laugh

"If you weren't holding my sister I'd smack you" Brooke laughed

Nathan and Brooke stood their looking at each other for a moment.

"Do you want to feed her?" Brooke asked getting a bottle ready

"Umm I don't really know how" Nate said

"It's easy I'll help you" Brooke said

Nathan fed Scarlett her bottle, and she fell asleep. He laid her down and sat next to Brooke.

"See that wasn't hard" Brooke said giving him a small smile.

"No it was pretty easy" Nathan said

"Thanks again for coming over and helping. I really appreciate it"

"No problem, I wouldn't leave you alone in the dark in a storm. To many bad things could happen"

"Thanks for caring" Brooke said

"Of course you two are my two new favorite girls, well you've always been one of my favorite girls." Nathan said smiling at Brooke "I wonder when the power is supposed to come back" Nathan said

"Yeah me too, You may not have school tomorrow" Brooke said

"I wasn't going to go anyways"

"You can't miss school Nate" Brooke said concerned

"Yes I can B. I don't care" Nathan said

"You're so stubborn Scott. I'm going to go to sleep are you coming?" Brooke asked getting up

"You sure?" Nathan asked not sure if he should offer to sleep on the couch

"Yes I'm sure. I would feel a lot safer if you were in the room with Scarlett and I" Brooke said pulling Nathan up

They made their way back to Brooke's room quietly. Brooke got into bed and Nathan took his shirt off leaving him in basketball shorts as he laid down next to Brooke. The first time Scarlett woke up that night Nathan got to her before Brooke woke up. He changed, fed, and burped her until she went back to sleep. That's how the whole night went. Nathan knew Brooke needed some rest, and honestly he didn't mind getting up and doing it. He almost enjoyed it. The next day Nathan was laying there watching Brooke sleep as she woke up.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked

"Just watching you sleep" Nathan said

"Why?" She asked

"Because you're cute when you sleep, and honestly look so peaceful" Nathan said moving a hair out of Brooke's face.

"It's weird I didn't hear Scarlett get up at all last night" Brooke said checking on her

"Yeah she did, a few times. I just took care of her" He said with a smile

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that"

"Yes I did you needed your sleep, and honestly I didn't mind it"

"What time is it?" Brooke asked

"About 9-9:30am" Nathan said looking at his watch

"Oh, ok" Brooke said

"No, I don't have school" Nathan said to Brooke

"I wasn't going to say anything" Brooke said

"You know you can still come back to school B. Jake does it" Nathan said

"Yeah, but Jake's parents watch Jenny. If my parent's were around I wouldn't have Scarlett.

They were both starring into each others eyes, inches apart. Lips almost touching…


End file.
